1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for securing a fur on a pelting board which is temporarily fastened in a pelting board holder, where the fur is put on the pelting board, where end parts of the fur are retained in a fur holder, and where the fur is stretched on the pelting board to a desired length.
The invention furthermore concerns an apparatus for fixing a fur on a pelting board according to the above method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During treatment, a fur is put on a pelting board in order that the fur may be dried and stretched to the desired length, after which the fur is ready for storage and selling.
It is important that the fur is stretched to a certain length, as the length of the fur determines the price the fur farmer can obtain for the fur at an auction.
When the fur is put on a pelting board and stretched, it is important to fix the fur to the pelting board so that the fur keeps the desired length during and after drying.
The fixing may be done in different ways, for example:
Staples are used which are shot through a lower end part of the fur and into the pelting board. However, this has the disadvantage of holes being produced in the fur, reducing the quality and the number of applications of the fur.
Cover bags with holes are used where the cover bag is provided with an elastic lower edge squeezing around a lower end part of the fur. However, this has the disadvantage that the lower elastic edge has to be very strong in order to produce a squeezing force large enough to fix the fur on the pelting board, causing increased expenses for making the cover bag.
Cover bags with holes are used, where the cover bag may be provided with a lower edge which is crimped by heat. However, this has the disadvantage that the lower edge has to be made of a material that may endure a strong heating while at the same time the heating of the lower edge of the cover bag may damage the fur side of the fur. This will cause the fur to be depreciated in quality, and that a heating process has to be established in the drying phase, a fact which may increase the costs of treating the fur.
A combination of the above possibilities may be applied.
Furthermore, it is to be noted that, for example, a cover bag deformed at the lower edge, either by heat crimping or by using staples, can only be used once, entailing a continuing expense for cover bags and a large amount of waste to be removed by fur farmers.
An advantage of using a cover bag is, however, that possible fat residues sitting on the fur side of the fur are sucked into the cover bag during the drying process and is removed when the cover bag is pulled off the fur/pelting board. By thorough cleaning of the fur side of the fur before the drying process, the advantage of using cover bags is considerably reduced.